Carmelo Anthony
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:clear"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Anthony playing for the Knicks |- |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Position' |Small forward |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'League' |NBA |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' | Brooklyn Brooklyn, New York] |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' |American |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' | 6 ft 8 in (2.03 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' | 235 lb (107 kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'High School' |Towson Catholic (Towson, MD) Oak Hill Academy (Mouth of Wilson, VA) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'College' |Syracuse (2002-2003) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' | NBA Draft / Round: 1 / Pick: 3 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the Denver Nuggets |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Playing career' | 2003-present ( years) |- Career history |- |'Years' | Team |- |2003-2011 |Denver Nuggets |- |2011-present |New York Knicks |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *7× NBA All-Star (2007–2008, 2010–2014) *2× All-NBA Second Team (2010, 2013) *4× All-NBA Third Team (2006–2007, 2009, 2012) *NBA All-Rookie First Team (2004) *NBA Rookie Challenge MVP (2005) *NBA scoring champion (2013) *USA Basketball Male Athlete of the Year (2006) *FIBA World Championship All-Tournament Team (2006) *NCAA champion (2003) *NCAA Final Four Most Outstanding Player (2003) *Consensus second team All-American (2003) *USBWA National Freshman of the Year (2003) *Big East Rookie of the Year (2003) * # 15 retired by Syracuse |} Carmelo Kyam Anthony is an American professional basketball small forward who is currently a Free agent. Anthony attended Syracuse University were he led the Orangemen to their first Division I Championship. Early years Anthony was born in the Red Hook projects in Brooklyn, New York City. His father, after whom he is named, died of cancer when Anthony was two years old. When Anthony turned eight, his family moved to Baltimore, Maryland, where he honed not only his athletic skills, but his survival skills. Kenny Minor, one of Anthony's childhood friends, said, "from drugs, to killings, to anything you can name that goes on in the roughest parts of town, we've seen and witnessed hands on. Those are the things that teach you toughness and keep you mentally focused on your goals." Sports would serve as an important diversion from the violence and drug dealing that were pervasive in the housing projects a few blocks from the homes of Anthony and his friends. High school career Anthony commuted to Towson Catholic High School for his first three years of high school. During the summer of 2000, when he grew five inches, he made a name for himself in the area, being named The Baltimore Sun's metro player of the year in 2001, as well as Baltimore Catholic League player of the year. Anthony transferred to Oak Hill Academy in Virginia for his senior campaign. While at Oak Hill Academy, Anthony was named to the McDonald's All-American Team and won the Sprite Slam Jam dunk contest prior to the McDonald’s All-American game. He was also named a USA Today First-Team All-American and a Parade First-Team All-American. College career Anthony played one season (2002-2003) at Syracuse University. He averaged 22.1 points (16th in the NCAA, 4th in the Big East) and 10.0 rebounds (19th in the NCAA, 3rd in the Big East, 1st among NCAA Division I freshmen). He helped guide the Orangemen to their first ever NCAA tournament title in 2003. He led the team in scoring, rebounding, minutes played (36.4 minutes per game), field goals made and free throws made and attempted. Anthony's 33-point outburst against the University of Texas in the Final Four set an NCAA tournament record for most points by a freshman. In the championship game against the University of Kansas, Anthony had 20 points and 10 rebounds. For his efforts during the NCAA tournament, Anthony earned the tournament's Most Outstanding Player Award. Afterwards, Syracuse head coach Jim Boeheim described Anthony as “… by far, the best player in college basketball. It wasn't even close. Nobody was even close to him last year in college basketball. That's the bottom line.” Anthony said that he originally planned to stay at Syracuse for two to three seasons, but having already accomplished everything he set out to do, he chose to abandon his collegiate career (with Boeheim's blessing) and declared himself eligible for the 2003 NBA Draft. Some of Anthony's highlights in his time with Syracuse include being named Second-Team All-American by the Associated Press as a freshman, leading his team to a 30-5 record, capturing the school's first ever NCAA title and being the consensus pick for NCAA Freshman of the Year. He was also named to the All-Big East First Team and was the consensus selection for the Big East Conference Freshman of the Year. NBA career Rookie season Anthony's NBA career began on June 26, 2003, when he was chosen in the first round (3rd overall) of the 2003 NBA Draft draft by the Denver Nuggets. He was selected behind LeBron James (1st overall, Cleveland Cavaliers) and Darko Miličić (2nd overall, Detroit Pistons).Associated Press (June 26, 2003). "Denver ecstatic to get Anthony with third pick". CNN/SI. Retrieved on 2008-07-08. He made his NBA regular season debut on October 29, 2003, in an 80-72 home win against the San Antonio Spurs.Associated Press (October 29, 2003). "San Antonio vs. Denver Recap". ESPN. Retrieved on 2008-07-08. Anthony finished the night with 12 points, 7 rebounds and 3 assists. In just his sixth career NBA game (November 7 versus the Los Angeles Clippers), Anthony scored 30 points, becoming the second youngest player in NBA history to score 30 points or more in a game (19 years, 151 days; Kobe Bryant was the youngest).Associated Press. (November 7, 2003). "Los Angeles vs. Denver Recap". ESPN. Retrieved on 2008-07-08. It was the fewest amount of games a Nuggets rookie took to score 30 points in a contest since the ABA-NBA merger. On February 9, 2004, against the Memphis Grizzlies, Anthony became the third-youngest player to reach the 1,000-point plateau in NBA history with a 20-point effort in an 86-83 win.Associated Press (February 9, 2004). "Memphis vs. Denver Recap". ESPN. Retrieved on 2008-07-08. (See 2003-04 NBA season). On February 13, 2004, Anthony participated in the Got Milk? Rookie Challenge at All-Star Weekend. In 30 minutes of playing time, Anthony scored 17 points, grabbed 3 rebounds and dished out 5 assists in a losing effort (142-118).Ticker (February 13, 2004). "Stoudemire Showcases Skills for Sophs". NBA.com. Retrieved on 2008-07-08. On March 30 of that year, he scored 41 points against the Seattle SuperSonics to set a new Denver Nuggets franchise mark for most points in a game by a rookie.Associated Press (March 30, 2004). "Seattle vs. Denver Recap". ESPN. Retrieved on 2008-07-08. He also became the second-youngest player (19 years, 305 days) to score at least 40 points in a game in NBA history. After winning the Rookie of the Month award for the Western Conference in the month of April, Anthony became the fourth player in NBA history to capture all six of the Rookie of the Month awards in a season. The others to do so were David Robinson, Tim Duncan and fellow rookie LeBron James. Anthony was also named NBA Player of the Week twice (March 10, 2004 – March 14, 2004 and April 6, 2004 – April 10, 2004) and was a unanimous NBA All-Rookie First Team selection. Anthony averaged 21.0 ppg during the season, which was more than any other rookie. That mark also placed him 12th overall in the entire league. Anthony was second in the NBA Rookie of the Year voting, finishing as the runner-up to the Cavaliers rookie standout, James. Anthony was a major part in the turn around of the Denver Nuggets from league laughingstock to playoff contender. In the season before Anthony was drafted by the team, the Nuggets finished with a 17-65 record, which tied them for worst in the NBA with the Cleveland Cavaliers. They finished the 2003-04 campaign with a 43-39 overall record, qualifying them as the eighth seed for the post-season. Anthony became the first NBA rookie to lead a playoff team in scoring since David Robinson of the San Antonio Spurs during the 1989-90 season. The Nuggets faced the top-seeded Minnesota Timberwolves in the first round. In Anthony's first career playoff game, he had 19 points, 6 rebounds and 3 assists, in a 106-92 loss at Minnesota.Associated Press. (April 18, 2004). "Denver vs. Minnesota Recap". ESPN. Retrieved on 2008-07-08. The Timberwolves eliminated the Nuggets in five games.ESPN - Denver vs. Minnesota - Recap - April 30, 2004 2004–05 season In Anthony's second season, he started in 75 of the 82 games for the Denver Nuggets. He averaged 20.8 points per game, ranking him 19th in the NBA. Anthony placed 16th in the NBA for points per 48 minutes. On December 4, 2004, versus the Miami Heat, Anthony became the third-youngest player in NBA history to reach 2,000 career points.Associated Press (December 04, 2004). "ESPN - Miami vs. Denver Recap". Retrieved on 2008-07-08. Only James and Bryant were younger when they reached that plateau. Anthony played again in the Got Milk? Rookie Challenge, this time suiting up for the sophomore squad. In front of his home fans of Denver (who were hosting the 2005 All-Star Game), Anthony scored a game-high 31 points to go along with 5 boards, 2 assists and 2 steals, en route to becoming the MVP of the game.Associated Press (February 19, 2005). "Anthony gains MVP honors". Retrieved on 2008-07-08. With Anthony's help, the Nuggets improved their season record by six games from the previous season, ending with a mark of 49-33. The Nuggets finished seventh place in the Western Conference (one spot higher than they finished the previous season). Denver faced the second-seeded San Antonio Spurs in the first round, winning the first game in San Antonio, 93-87.Associated Press (April 24, 2005). "Denver vs. San Antonio Recap". Retrieved on 2008-07-08. However, the Spurs won the next four games, eliminating the Nuggets from the playoffs.Deseret News Publishing Co. (May 5, 2005). "Spurs oust Denver in 5 games". Retrieved on 2008-07-08. 2005–06 season Anthony played and started in 80 games during the season. He averaged 26.5 ppg (8th, NBA), 2.7 apg, 4.9 rpg and 1.1 spg. His eighth place finish in NBA scoring was the highest finish by a Denver player since the 1990-91 season, when Nuggets guard Michael Adams finished the season sixth in NBA scoring. On November 23, 2005, with the Nuggets facing the two-time defending Eastern Conference Champion Detroit Pistons, Anthony hauled down his 1,000th career rebound. A month later, Anthony recorded a then career-high 45 points in a losing effort against the Philadelphia 76ers. On March 17, 2006, versus the Memphis Grizzlies, he scored 33 points to push his career point total over the 5,000 mark.Associated Press (March 17, 2006). "Denver vs. Memphis Recap". Retrieved on 2008-07-08. Also, in doing so, he became the second youngest player to accomplish that feat (behind James). As the month of March came to a close, the Nuggets finished 11-5, and Anthony was named as the NBA Player of the Month for March. He also took home Player of the Week honors for March 13, 2006 – March 19, 2006.(March 20, 2006). "Anthony Named Western Conference Player of the Week". Retrieved on 2008-07-08. During the season, Anthony made five game-winning shots in the last five seconds: at Houston on January 8, 2006;(January 9, 2006). "Anthony's buzzer beater saves Nuggets". Retrieved on 2008-07-08. at home versus Phoenix on January 10;(January 10, 2006). "NBA.com: Around the Association: Jan. 10, 2006". Retrieved on 2008-07-08. at Minnesota on February 24;(January 24, 2006). "NBA.com: Around the Association: Jan. 24, 2006". Retrieved on 2008-07-08. at Indiana on March 15;(March 15, 2006). "Melo’s Shot Lifts Nuggets Past Pacers". Retrieved on 2008-07-08. at home versus the Los Angeles Lakers on April 6.(April 6, 2006). "NBA.com: Anthony’s Jumper Lifts Nuggets Over Lakers". Retrieved on 2008-07-08. All five of those game-winners were made on jump shots, while the shot against Minnesota was a three-point field goal. Anthony also made a shot in the final seconds to force overtime vs. the Dallas Mavericks on January 6.(January 6, 2006). "Harris Gives Mavs OT Win Over Nuggets". Retrieved on 2008-07-08. He made shots in the final 22 seconds against the Cleveland Cavaliers on January 18, 2006,(January 18, 2006). "Anthony, Nuggets Hold off Cavs". Retrieved on 2008-07-08. and the Philadelphia 76ers on March 9, which gave the Nuggets leads they would never lose.(March 9, 2006). "Anthony, Camby Lead Late Rally for Nuggets". Retrieved on 2008-07-08. Anthony was named to the All-NBA Third Team for the season, alongside Phoenix's Shawn Marion, Houston's Yao Ming, Philadelphia's Allen Iverson and Washington's Gilbert Arenas. The Nuggets finished the season in third place, winning the Northwest Division for the first time in Anthony's career. Denver faced the sixth-seeded Los Angeles Clippers in the first round of the playoffs. The Clippers held home court advantage in the series, due to ending the regular season with a better record (Denver finished 44-38; Los Angeles finished 47-35). The Clippers won the first two games of the series on their home floor.(April 24, 2006). "Clippers Ambush Nuggets, Open 2-0 Series Lead". Retrieved on 2008-07-08. The Nuggets split their games at home in Denver (winning game three; losing game four).(April 29, 2006). "Clippers Down Nuggets, Take 3-1 Lead in Series". Retrieved on 2008-07-08. Denver then lost game five at Los Angeles, which eliminated the Nuggets from the playoffs.(May 1, 2006). "Clippers Advance for First Time in 30 Years". Retrieved on 2008-07-08. 2006–07 season In the eighth game of the season (a 117-109 home win against the Toronto Raptors), Anthony tied the franchise record of six-straight 30-point games recorded by Alex English (1982-83 season).Associated Press. (November 18, 2006). "Toronto vs. Denver Recap". ESPN. Retrieved on 2008-09-08. Coincidentally, Alex English witnessed Anthony tie his record as English is now an Assistant Coach with the Toronto Raptors. Anthony fell short of establishing a new record in his ninth game (a 113-109 home victory over the Chicago Bulls on November 21, as he finished with 29 points.Associated Press (November 21, 2006). "Chicago vs. Denver Recap". ESPN. Retrieved on 2008-07-08. After the Chicago victory, Anthony again tied the club record of six-straight 30-point games, failing to break it the second time around, as he scored 24 points in his 16th game (a 98-96 home loss to the Atlanta Hawks) on December 6).Associated Press (December 06, 2006). "Atlanta vs. Denver Recap". Retrieved on 2008-07-08. On December 16, Anthony was one of many players involved in the infamous Knicks-Nuggets brawl during a game at Madison Square Garden.Associated Press (December 16, 2006). "Denver vs. New York Recap". ESPN. Retrieved on 2008-07-08. Footage showed Anthony laying a punch on the face of New York's Mardy Collins and subsequently backing away. As a result of his actions, Anthony was suspended for 15 games by NBA commissioner David Stern. Shortly thereafter, the Nuggets traded for Allen Iverson in a bid to form a deadly combination with Anthony. The duo didn't get to play alongside one another until a home game against the Memphis Grizzlies on January 22, which was the day Anthony was allowed to return from his 15-game suspension.Associated Press (January 22, 2007). "Memphis vs. Denver Recap". ESPN. Retrieved on 2008-07-08. Anthony finished the game with 28 points, as he and Iverson combined for 51 points. On February 2, Anthony and fellow teammate J.R. Smith were involved in a minor car accident.Associated Press (2007-02-03). "Anthony, Smith involved in minor car accident". MSNBC.com. Retrieved on 2008-07-08. Neither player was injured in the collision. The only information released by the team was that the car Smith was driving belonged to Anthony. Three days later, Anthony recorded his first ever NBA triple-double, with 31 points, 10 rebounds and 10 assists, in a 113-108 loss to the Phoenix Suns.Associated Press (February 05, 2007). "Phoenix vs. Denver Recap". ESPN. Retrieved on 2008-07-08. When the reserves for the Western Conference All-Star team were announced, Anthony was left off of the roster.Associated Press (2007-02-17). "Anthony snubbed when All-Star reserves announced". ESPN. Retrieved on 2008-07-08. However, with Yao Ming and Carlos Boozer out with injuries, NBA commissioner David Stern chose Anthony as a replacement (along with Josh Howard).Associated Press (2007-02-17). "Anthony, Howard named injury replacements for West". ESPN. Retrieved on 2008-07-08. Anthony scored 20 points with 9 rebounds in his All-Star debut. Anthony was the first Denver Nugget to be named an All-Star since Antonio McDyess in 2001. Anthony won Player of the Week honors three times during the season (November 20-November 26; November 27-December 3; and February 5-February 11), and received Player of the Month honors for April, after leading the Nuggets to a 10-1 record for the month and into sixth place in the final regular season standings of the Western Conference. Anthony finished the season as the league's second leading scorer behind Bryant, with an average of 28.9 ppg, while adding 6.0 rpg, 3.8 apg and 1.2 spg. He was named to All-NBA Third Team for the second straight year, along with Miami's Dwyane Wade, Detroit's Chauncy Billups, Minnesota's Kevin Garnett and Orlando's Dwight Howard. For the second time in three years, Anthony and the sixth-seeded Nuggets faced the third-seeded San Antonio Spurs in the first round of the playoffs. In a virtual repeat of the 2005 first round playoff matchup between the two teams, Denver won the first game in San Antonio, 95-89, only to lose the next four games. The Nuggets were eliminated in the first round for the fourth straight year. In the playoff series against the Spurs, Anthony averaged a team-high 26.8 ppg to go along with 8.6 rpg, 1.2 apg and 1.0 spg. 2007–08 season On January 24, 2008, Anthony was named to his second consecutive NBA All-Star Game—his first as a starter.(2008-01-25). "Boston’s Kevin Garnett Top Vote-Getter Among All-Stars". NBA.com. Retrieved on 2008-07-08. He finished as the leading vote-getter among Western Conference forwards (1,723,701 votes) and second in overall voting to Kobe Bryant (2,004,940 votes) among all Western Conference players. On February 8, Anthony scored a career-high 49 points in a 111-100 home win over the Washington Wizards.Associated Press (February 08, 2008). "Washington vs. Denver - Recap". ESPN. Retrieved on 2008-07-08. He had a field goal percentage of .760 on a 19-of-25 shooting effort, and his shooting percentage was the second highest in the last 13 years for a player who took 25 or more shots in a game (Bryant was first with a .769 field goal percentage on a 20-of-26 shooting effort, in a 99-94 road victory over the Houston Rockets on December 21, 2000).Associated Press (2000-12-22). "Kobe's 45 Lifts Lakers". CBS News. Retrieved on 2008-07-08. On March 27, in a 118-105 Nuggets home win over the Dallas Mavericks, Anthony scored his 9,000th career point.Associated Press (2008-03-27). "Nene back as Anthony sparks Nuggets' run; Mavs stay in funk". ESPN. Retrieved on 2008-07-08. He played in 77 games during the regular season, finishing as the NBA's fourth-leading scorer with 25.7 points per game, and had career-highs in rebounds per game (7.4) and steals per game (1.3). He tied his career-high in blocks per game (0.5), and ended the season with 3.4 assists per game, which was the second-best mark of his career. The Nuggets finished the 2007-08 season with exactly 50 wins (50-32 overall record, tied for the third-best all-time Nuggets record since the team officially joined the NBA in 1976), following a 120-111 home victory over the Memphis Grizzlies in the last game of the season.Associated Press (2008-04-16). "Sparse crowd watches Melo, Nuggets win 50 for first time since 1988". ESPN. Retrieved on 2008-07-08. It was the first time since the 1987-88 NBA season that the Nuggets finished with at least 50 wins in a season. Denver ended up as the 8th seed in the Western Conference of the 2008 Playoffs, and their 50 wins marked the highest win total for an 8th seed in NBA history. It also meant that for the first time in NBA history, all eight playoff seeds in a conference had at least 50 wins. The Nuggets faced the top-seeded Los Angeles Lakers (57-25 overall record) in the first round of the Playoffs. The seven games separating the Nuggets overall record and the Lakers overall record is the closest margin between an eighth seed and a top seed since the NBA went to a 16-team playoff format in 1983-84. The Lakers swept the Nuggets in four games, marking the second time in NBA history that a 50-win team was swept in a best-of-seven playoff series in the first round.(2008-04-29). "Nuggets Put Up a Fight, but Lakers Get Sweep. NBA.com. Retrieved on 2008-07-08."2004 Playoffs: Grizzlies Vs. Spurs". Yahoo.com. Retrieved on 2008-07-08. For the series, Anthony averaged 22.5 ppg, 9.5 rpg (playoff career-high), 2.0 apg and 0.5 spg. 2008–09 season On December 10, 2008, in a 116-105 home win over the Minnesota Timberwolves, Anthony tied George Gervin for the most points scored in one quarter in NBA history by scoring 33 points in the third quarter.http://sports.espn.go.com/nba/recap?gameId=281210007 Gervin had set the record when he was competing against David Thompson for the scoring title on the last day of the 1977-78 season. Anthony shot 12 of 15 (80%) in the third quarter and finished the game with 45 points, 11 rebounds, 3 assists and 4 steals. On January 4, 2009, Anthony broke a bone in his hand in a game against the Indiana Pacers. He opted to have the hand splinted rather than have surgery; his recovery time is estimated at three to four weeks. He had already missed three games in late December with a sore elbow.Nuggets' Carmelo Anthony Sidelined Three Weeks With a Broken Hand SI.com, January 6, 2009 Gallery Carmelo Anthony .jpg Carmelo-anthony.jpg References External links *Carmelo Anthony Info Page at NBA.com *Carmelo Anthony Statistics at Basketball-Reference.com *Carmelo Anthony at the Internet Movie Database *Official Website *Camelo Anthony's U.S. Olympic Team bio Category:Born in 1984 Category:New York natives Category:American basketball players Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Small Forwards Category:New York Knicks players Category:Denver Nuggets players Category:Denver Nuggets draft picks Category:Players who wear/wore number 15 Category:Players who wear/wore number 7 Category:Players who won the NCAA Championship Category:NBA All-Star participants Category:Syracuse Alumni